Painting The Town
My 16th fanfiction. Credit to AnimationFan15 for the title of "Painting The Town", . Lincoln is speaking to the audience. -As you know, at the Loud House, competition isn't rare.-Lincoln said.-And there's an annual competition coming up tomorrow, paintball, with a little twist, if you are hit once, you're out, and a flag is hidden somewhere in the area, the first one to find the flag is the winner. Another thing, you can use anything, not just a paintball gun, to hit the others with paint. -I can't wait for tomorrow!-Lisa said.-This is my first year competing! -I can't wait to be the first person to win two years in a row!-Lynn exclaimed. -I just don't want to come in last.-Leni said.-I always come in last. -I need to start preparing for the contest, because I have a trick up my sleeve!-Luan said. -So do I!-Lola said with an evil grin.-I finally found a use for dad. -I have a plan too!-Lana said. -Let's make this easier.-Luna said.-Who doesn't have a plan for tomorrow? Nobody raises their hand, causing everybody to laugh. -Well you're literally wasting your time trying to defeat me!-Lori said.-Cause I'm gonna win. -No, I will.-Lucy argued. -I am!-The others argued. They begin fighting, only for it to be broken up by Lynn Sr. -Kids!-Lynn Sr. yelled.-Bedtime! Now! -Ok dad!-They replied. The kids head upstairs to bed. -May the best Loud win.-Lincoln whispered. -I plan to!-The others replied. That night, all the Loud kids dream about them holding the flag, and everyone else covered in their color of paint. The next morning, they head out to the game area, out in the woods. -Alright kids!-Lynn Sr said.-The rules are simple, if you are hit with someone else's paint, you're out, find the flag and you win! -Got it!-The kids replied. -And, go!-Lynn Sr yelled. Every kid heads off to the woods, all except Lola, she just turns around and faces Lynn Sr. -Daddy, a little birdie told me you know where the flag is.-Lola started. -I do.-Lynn Sr replied. -Well you see, I have a little problem, I need to know where the flag is, and you can tell me.-Lola said. -Sorry honey, I can't, it wouldn't be fair to your siblings.-Lynn Sr replied. -Ok daddy, but one more thing.-Lola said aiming the paintball gun at Lynn Sr.-You don't seem to have protective padding on, and I have a paintball gun, care to tell me where it is now? Meanwhile Lana and Leni have a close encounter. -Ok, I've got my strategy to win this planned out, now, all I need, my first victim.-Lana thought to herself. -Ok Leni, remember the plan, shoot first, questions later.-Leni though to herself. Lana covers herself in mud, and Leni sees her. -Leni, don't shoot!-Lana pleaded.-I've already been hit with brown paint! -Who did that to you?-Leni asked.-I'll get revenge on them, I promise! -Come closer and I'll tell you.-Lana said. -Ok!-Leni said. Leni leans in, then Lana takes out her gun and shoots Leni, causing her to lose. -Hey!-Leni complained.-I thought you were out! -And who has the brown paint?-Lana asked wiping the mud off her. -Dang it.-Leni said realizing she's been duped. -1 down, 8 to go.-Lana said laughing. Out in the woods, Lincoln is still planning. -No, that won't work.-Lincoln thought aloud.-What would though?! Just then an Ace Savvy Comic falls out of Lincoln's back pocket. -I know!-Lincoln exclaimed.-I will just do, what Ace Savvy, the world's best crime fighter would do! Lincoln starts thinking. -Ok, so dad hid the flag, dad doesn't like to bend over, so he wouldn't have put it on the ground. He likes to make it hard, but not too hard, so he would probably put it...-Lincoln thought to himself. -In the middle of an average sized tree!-Lincoln exclaimed out loud. Lincoln runs off, Lucy pops up, having overheard the thought. -Thanks big brother.-Lucy said.-I promise I won't shoot you, and I won't gloat after I win. Lucy takes off to find a tree. Luan spots Lori. -Hey big sis!-Luan greeted.-I made a new pie, care to guess what the filling is?! -It isn't what I think it is, is it?-Lori asked. -Oh it is.-Luan said starting to laugh maniacally. Luan throws a pie at Lori it hits a tree instead, splattering yellow paint all around it. Lori runs off, and heads towards Luna, who successfully nails Lori with a purple paintball. -Gotcha sis!-Luna exclaimed happily. -Come on!-Lori said.-It's literally been six years since the last time I won. -Maybe next year.-Luna comforted.-Now out of here! Lynn is running after an exhausted Lisa. -Give up Lisa, I got you now!-Lynn yelled.-Now just get a little closer so I can shoot you! -Never!-Lisa panted.-I won't give up, not when I can use science! -Science can't help you here!-Lynn exclaimed. -Oh but it can!-Lisa said pulling out a ray gun. -What's that?!-Lynn asked -Just a little something I worked up in my lab!-Lisa exclaimed.-Observe. Lisa shoots a tree with the ray, and the tree turns green. -Ok, you don't have to use that thing on me!-Lynn said.-I promise if you don't use that on me, I won't shoot, I promise! -I don't accept your offer of a truce!-Lisa said aiming the ray at Lynn. Lisa is about to shoot Lynn, but Lynn fires a paintball into the machine, causing it to start smoking and malfunction. Lisa stops and starts hitting the machine, allowing Lynn to shoot Lisa. -Oh great!-Lisa said.-My machine is ruined, and I'm out! Lynn shoots Lisa again. -Hey, you already eliminated me!-Lisa said.-That was just a simple waste of your ammunition. Lynn shoots Lisa again. -Cut it out Lynn!-Lisa yelled. -Until you are off the playing field, any losers are still fair game.-Lynn explained before shooting Lisa again. Lisa gets up and runs off, and Lynn shoots Lisa a final time. In anger, Lisa throws the malfunctioning ray gun on the ground. It explodes, turning Lisa green. -Not a word Lynn.-Lisa mumbled furiously. -I like how you're green, but I can still tell you're red with rage!-Lynn laughed. Meanwhile, while climbing the tree in search of the flag, Lucy runs into Luna, who was also climbing the tree. -What are you doing here?-Lucy asked.-Did you overhear Lincoln too? -No.-Luna answered. -Well why are you up here?-Lucy asked. -Well.-Luna started. FLASHBACK FROM A MONTH AGO BEGINS. Luna is at a Mick Swagger concert, and Mick is way up high above the audience. -Wow!-Mick exclaimed with a microphone in his hand.-With such a great view, I think I could distinguish between all 10,000 of my fans who came to see me tonight! FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. -Well, I thought a bird's eye view would let me know where the flag was, I thought I could see it from way up high.-Luna answered. Luna continues climbing up the tree, when Lucy attempts to shoot her, it narrowly misses. -Not cool sis!-Luna said. Luna pulls out her paintball gun, but begins falling because she let go of the tree. -Hah.-Lucy said. The branch Lucy was standing on breaks off the tree, causing her to fall with Luna. Luan sees this, and places two pies on the ground. Luna and Lucy each land, they aren't hurt, but their faces landed in Luan's pies, causing them to lose. -What kind of tree did you fall from?-Luan asked.-A "PIne" tree! Get it! Luna and Lucy groan, half because of Luan's joke, half because of the pain from the fall. -This is the best day ever!-Luan exclaimed.-I took out two of you, and I still have 2 pies left! Meanwhile Lana is preparing to shoot her second person. -Look, there's Lynn, will it work on her though?-Lana asked herself. FLASHBACK TO HEAVY MEDDLE BEGINS. -No, what I said was I did not have room in my brain for your secret, and hence, I removed it, and transferred it to Lynn, whose brain apparently has ample room.-Lisa said. -Thanks!-Lynn exclaimed.-Hey! FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. -It's worth a shot.-Lana thought to herself. Lana covers herself in mud, Lynn approaches. -Lynn don't shoot!-Lana begged.-I've already been hit! Lynn shoots Lana. -Hey, I didn't fool you!-Lana said unhappily. -What do you mean, fool me?-Lynn asked.-Look, I told it to Lisa and I'll tell it to you, any losers still on the playing field are fair game. -Ok, I'll leave.-Lana said. Lynn walks away. -At least I had her fooled.-Lana muttered before laughing a little. Lana and the other eliminated Loud kids meet up at the starting area. -Who got you?-Luna asked. -Lynn.-Lana answered. -She got me too.-Lisa complained.-At least 5 times. -You hit me Lana.-Leni said. -Wait.-Lori said.-Isn't dad supposed to be here with us? -Yeah, where'd he go?-Lucy asked. -Here.-A completely pink Lynn Sr. answered. -What happened to you?!-They all asked. -Lola went crazy!-Lynn Sr answered.-When I refused to tell her where the flag was, after a while I had to tell her! Lori notices a yellow paintball gun. -Hey, I think Luan left her gun!-Lori pointed out. -She'll be fine.-Luna and Lucy muttered angrily.-As long as she has those pies. Meanwhile Lola approaches Luan from behind. -Ooh, pie, I think I'll have some.-Lola said grinning devilishly. Lola picks up Luan's pies, and throws them down, avoiding any paint that would splash on her. Lola runs off feeling happy, and Lynn approaches Luan. -Hey Lynn, you look exhausted, take a break and have a pie!-Luan said. Luan sees the ruined pies on the ground, reaches for her gun, only to realize she left it at the starting area. -You wouldn't shoot a person with no ammo?-Luan started nervously.-Would you?! -What do you think?!-Lynn asked aiming the gun at her. Lynn shoots Luan 7 times, before Luan runs away. Lynn then hears Lola talking about how she knows where the flag is. -I'm gonna win, since daddy can't keep a secret!-Lola said happily. -New plan, follow Lola to the flag, shoot Lola, get flag.-Lynn thought to herself. Lynn sneaks off after Lola. Meanwhile Lincoln is completely exhausted. -I searched 10 trees and nothing!-Lincoln complained.-Maybe Ace Savvy doesn't win all his battles. Lincoln heads over to a tree to rest, and when he lays down, he sees a blue thing hanging over a branch. -Could it be?!-Lincoln asked himself shocked.-Is that the flag?! Lincoln starts climbing the tree and actually sees the flag. He gets on the branch, and slides on it. -Woo Hoo!-Lincoln exclaimed. -What do you think you're doing?-Lola asked.-Answer me, LINCOLN LOUD! Lincoln jumps completely startled. He starts falling, but holds on to the branch with one hand, struggling to get the other hand on the branch, in all the struggle, Lincoln's gun falls from the tree, and he is left defenseless against Lola. -Lola, funny seeing you here.-Lincoln said nervously.-What up? -I'll tell you what's up, what's up is you're about to put your hands on my flag!-Lola yelled. Lola starts trying to shoot Lincoln, but Lola feels something hit her back. -What the...-Lola started. -I'm sorry, but I think you mean my flag!-Lynn interrupted.-You're out! -Aww man!-Lola complained. -And now, it's your turn!-Lynn said to Lincoln. Suddenly all the eliminated siblings, and Lynn Sr, show up. -Wait!-Leni shouted.-Don't you want to shoot us first? -What?-Lynn asked confused. -We're still fair game dude.-Luna explained.-We can't do anything about it if you shoot us. -Ok!-Lynn exclaimed. Lynn shoots all of them once, and before she gets to shoot Lisa a second time, she realizes that she's run out of ammo. -No!-Lynn yelled.-All my paint is gone! -We did it!-They exclaimed.-We tricked her! -No fair!-Lynn complained.-Anyways, I can still get the flag! Lynn starts climbing the tree, when she's about to reach the branch with Lincoln and the flag, the branch breaks, and Lincoln and the flag come crashing to the ground. -Are you ok Lincoln?!-Luna and Leni asked.-That was a big fall, and the branch crushed you! -I'm better than ok!-Lincoln started.-I have the flag! I won! -Good job Linc!-All his sisters congratulated. -I wanted to win two years in a row, but you did good little bro.-Lynn complemented. -Thanks guys!-Lincoln exclaimed.-Now I'm a little hungry, let's get lunch! -Yeah!-The others agreed. THE END Category:Episodes